Beauty and the Geek
by TheAddictedFanWriter
Summary: What happens when the hottest girl in school falls for the nerd? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Okay so I thought I would do something different. I found only 7 stories written for this pair! Shocking, they are so cute!**_

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill_**

* * *

_The flashing lights were intensely blinding. Rachel squinted to see where she was going. She felt the tight grip of her body guard on her arm._

"_Rachel!" news reporters yelled. Rachel smirked. She was in love with all the attention. _

"_Rachel, how does it feel to be modeling for Mrs. Donatella Versace?" a scrawny reporter asked. Rachel stopped and stared into the camera. _

"_Amazing! Versace is wonderful and I'm glad to be modeling for it. After all, who doesn't love Versace?!" Rachel said with a laugh. _

"_Is that the new Versace dress?" he asked commenting on Rachel's dress. _

"_Yes, I am. This is the new spring collection and is coming out this season," Rachel said flaunting her outfit. She strut her stuff, to the limo. She turned back to see the police blocking off the crowd. Maybe I should show them a sign of my affection? Rachel blew the fans a kiss and sat in the limo. _

"_Here you go, babe," Tom Brady said as he handed his girlfriend roses. _

"_Aww, Tom," Rachel said as she smelled the roses. She thanked him with a soft gentle kiss. _

"_I love the dress," he grinned. _

"_Really?" Rachel asked as she sat on his lap, legs on either side of his. _

"_Yeah, but I think they would look better in a pile on the floor," tom said seductively. _

"_I think your right," Rachel said. _

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Rachel slammed the button on the alarm clock off. She groaned. Rachel noticed a body next to her, snoring rather loudly. Oh fuck, what was his name? Andrew? Greg? Rachel sighed. She shook him violently as she noticed the time. She had missed first period.

"Good morning," he said groggily.

"Morning. Can you leave?" Rachel asked.

"Sure," he said as he got dressed. He was no Tom Brady.

* * *

"Where the hell were you?" a voice asked. Rachel continued to grab her books for next period. She didn't bother turning around, she knew who it was.

"I slept in," Rachel partially lied.

"Who was he?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know. I was so wasted," Rachel said softly. She was tired of waking up to a stranger almost everyday. She wanted to have sex with someone she loved.

"Well try not to get too wasted. Cause I got us invited into a college party!" Brooke said. Rachel tried her best to give a convincing smile.

"Sweet!" Rachel said enthusiastically. Really, she was bummed. Now, she had to sleep with someone.

"I know right! Oh, that's the bell. See you at lunch!" Brooke said as she walked away. Rachel walked to her next class. She sat down in her usual spot in the back.

"Class, today we are going to start a group project," Mrs. Allen announced. Great, maybe I will get stuck with Bevin. Rachel glanced at Bevin. Bevin waved. "This packet contains your partners name and the project info. Let's get started people," she added. Rachel's eyes scanned the packet she was handed. Marvin McFadden. What the hell! Was this a mistake? The nerdiest boy in class. There goes my reputation. She turned around to find him glancing at her. He got up. Oh please don't walk towards me.

"Hello, I am Marvin McFadden. But you can call me, Mouth," he said as he put out his hand. Rachel just eyed his hand. What was she supposed to do?

"Why call you Mouth?" Rachel asked. Come on now, Marvin wasn't exactly the best name. But Mouth? What was wrong with this boy?

"Long story. Let's get started. How about we go to the library?" Mouth suggested. Rachel nodded. Hopefully no one was there. She was the second hottest girl in school. It was a known fact, the popular people and nerds don't mix. Rachel felt repulsed by his presence.

"So, I will look for a book on an animal and you look for one as well," he instructed. Rachel nodded and walked fastly away from him.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked. Oh shit.

"Nothing just looking for a book. Mrs. Allen assigned us a project," Rachel said.

"Oh my gosh, what color is that boys hair?" Brooke asked. Rachel caught her gaze. She was looking at Mouth.

"Auburn," Rachel said. He walked towards them.

"Can I help you?" Brooke asked rudely. Rachel looked at the floor.

"I'm Marvin McFadden or Mouth. I am Rachel's partner!" Mouth said.

* * *

**AN: there was chapter one. REVIEW! Let me know if I should continue or whatever! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's chapter 2! Please review and tell me if you like it or not!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, EBay, or Jaguars.

* * *

"I'm Marvin McFadden or Mouth. I am Rachel's partner!" Mouth said. Rachel felt her face go red. He did not just say that.

Brooke laughed and replied, "Rachel, who is this freak?"

"My partner for Mrs. Allen's project," Rachel said softly. This was humiliating.

"Well good luck," Brooke said as she left. Rachel waited for Brooke to leave before she snapped. She pulled Mouth up by his collar.

"Listen here Mouth, as far as I'm concerned, we just get the project done and very rarely see each other! Got it?" Rachel asked. Fear was in Mouth's eyes as fire was in hers.

"Yes," Mouth said. What was her problem? Hadn't he been nothing but nice?

"Good because I have a reputation to hold. So, I can be hanging around with losers like you!" Rachel spat. Mouth nodded. She was a little hell fire.

"So, how does this work?" Mouth asked unsure. He understood never to talk to her in public but what was the big deal? He was a nice guy, but then again, that's based off his mother's opinion.

"Earth to Mouth," Rachel said annoyed. She was wasting her precious breath and he wasn't paying attention.

"I'm listening," Mouth said.

"We will meet up after school at some place no one goes to," Rachel said thinking of a place that fit that description.

"My house?" Mouth asked. Was he serious? It was bad enough she had to be hanging around him, but now at his house. No way!

"Your house. Your house….are you crazy?!" Rachel asked.

"No, plus no one knows where it is," mouth said.

"Fine, pick me up behind the school," Rachel said as she sped out of there. What a day.

* * *

"Okay, so the college party got moved to Friday," Brooke said after school. Rachel half listened as she grabbed her backpack.

"I can't wait!" Rachel said.

"You wanna go to the mall?" Brooke asked.

"I can't," Rachel said.

"Why not?" Brooke asked. It was not like Rachel to turn down a party.

"I have to do this boring thing with my parent's," Rachel lied. To bit her tongue and tried to keep a straight face, as Brooke glared at her.

"Really?" Brooke asked still staring Rachel down.

"Of course, why would I lie to you?" Rachel asked. She was rapidly getting better at this.

"Alright, see you tomorrow!" Brooke said. Rachel ran out back to see Mouth on a bike.

"What the hell is that?" Rachel asked. That was so not a Jaguar.

"My bike, I don't have a car," Mouth said. Rachel stopped dead in her tracks.

"Then how do you get home?" she asked.

"I take my bike," Mouth said.

"Are you joking?" Rachel asked. She laughed. He was funny.

"No, I am not. You can ride on my handle bars," Mouth offered.

"Are you mental?" Rachel asked, like she was going to ride around on some handle bars. That was always in the romantic movies with the couples. This was so not a romantic moment!

"I want let anything happen to you, I promise," Mouth said. He flashed her a smile. Aww he's got such a cute-. Oh my god! Was I just about to say he has such a cute smile? Ick!

"Fine or I will kill you," Rachel said as she hopped on.

* * *

"Would you like something to drink?" Mouth asked as they entered his house. Rachel nodded.

"You got any tequila?" Rachel asked. She was gonna need some heavy liquor after this.

"Teaquilla?" Mouth asked.

"Mouth its tequila, not teaquilla. I will have water!" Rachel said. He was such a dork.

"You can go on up. My room is second to the left," Mouth said. Rachel nodded and walked up the stairs. His whole house was very neat and tidy. She cautiously opened his bedroom door. Inside his room there were records and posters everywhere. Rachel's attention was focused on a poster.

"You like her?" Mouth asked. Rachel nodded. Cyndi Lauper was amazing.

"Yeah, you do too," Rachel said.

"My mom likes her," Mouth corrected.

"Poison," Rachel said as she glanced at another poster.

"That one I like," Mouth said.

"I have been meaning to find their CD like crazy," Rachel said. She felt like she knew Mouth a little better.

"It's hard to find," Mouth said.

"You would think EBay would have a decent copy," Rachel said as she took a sip of her water.

"Should we get started?" Mouth asked.

"We should," Rachel agreed. What was she doing talking to him?

* * *

Four days later, Rachel and Mouth have gotten closer. Rachel was beginning to see he wasn't such a loser. Mouth began to see, she wasn't just a popular girl with no feelings.

"So, are you excited?" Brooke asked as she pulled into the parking lot. Rachel nodded.

"Let's go!" Rachel said. They entered the chaotic party.

"Let's meet here at twelve and leave. Unless we find someone we want," Brooke said. Rachel nodded. She watched as all the guys stared. Rachel made her way to the corner. Some guy grabbed her into a room.

"Hey!" Rachel said. The tall boy stood over her.

"Look, I know the going rate for you girls is three hundred, but I only got two hundred," the boy said.

"I'm sorry?!" Rachel said. Was he referring to her as some cheap hooker?

"I only have two hundred instead of three hundred. But I will make it up to you," he said smugly. Oh no he didn't.

"I'm not a hooker!" Rachel yelled.

"Well then, I don't have to pay you anything," he said. Rachel backed up in fear. He pushed her onto the bed and pressed his lips against her. Rachel squirmed to get out of his grip.

"Get off me!" Rachel said.

"Why?" he asked dumbly. Rachel finally wiggled out of his grip. She ran out of there. She sat on the steps to the house. She dialed on her phone.

"_Hello?" _

"Can you come get me?" Rachel asked as she started to cry.

"_Where are you?" _

"Twelfth Avenue," Rachel said as she sniffled.

"_But why are you calling me?" he asked confused. She wanted nothing to do with him. _

"Please, just come," Rachel partially yelled.

"_I'm coming," he said as he hung up._

"Are you okay?" Mouth asked as he jumped off his bike. He sat next to her. She looked away, he didn't need to see strong Rachel cry.

"I will be," she said.

"What happened?" Mouth asked.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Rachel said firmly.

"Then why did you call me? I mean I'm flattered, but after you didn't want anything to do with me," Mouth said. He wanted the truth. If he was being used he needed to know.

"Someone tried to rape me," Rachel blurted out. She sobbed hard.

"WHAT?!" Mouth said.

"You heard me!" Rachel said.

"Take me to him," Mouth said. Rachel led him to the guy's room.

"Back so soon," he said as he licked his lips.

"Who they heck do you think you are?! You can't just try to violate a woman! Especially one who is as nice and gorgeous as this one!" Mouth said. Mouth blushed as he realized what he just said.

"Who do you think you are talking to, loser?" the boy asked. Mouth threw a punch. He knocked the guy square in the face.

"Stay away from her!" Mouth said as he pulled Rachel outside.

"Thanks," Rachel said as she got off his handle bars.

"He is the reason why boys have reputations of being scum!" Mouth said angered.

"The truth is, I called you because I knew you would take care of me!" Rachel said as she kissed him. Mouth froze. Rachel pulled away and walked into her house. She shut the door. She just kissed Mouth! Oh yeah, there went her reputation!

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it! Read and Review! Please tell me to continue or not.


	3. The Fall of Rachel

AN: Thanks for the review and story alert.

Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. But I do own the plot!

* * *

"Who they heck do you think you are?! You can't just try to violate a woman! Especially one who is as nice and gorgeous as this one!" Mouth said. Mouth blushed as he realized what he just said.

"Who do you think you are talking to, loser?" the boy asked. Mouth threw a punch. He knocked the guy square in the face.

"Stay away from her!" Mouth said as he pulled Rachel outside.

"Thanks," Rachel said as she got off his handle bars.

"He is the reason why boys have reputations of being scum!" Mouth said angered.

"The truth is, I called you because I knew you would take care of me!" Rachel said as she kissed him. Mouth froze. Rachel pulled away and walked into her house. She shut the door. She just kissed Mouth! Oh yeah, there went her reputation!

* * *

Rachel walked to school, head up high. She hadn't seen Brooke and she was eager to greet her buddy. Rachel scanned the halls for Brooke. She stopped as she saw her next to her locker, and boy did she look pissed!

"Hey, Brooke," Rachel said.

"Hello, traitor, I mean, Rachel," Brooke returned the greeting.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"So, Rachel, where were you after the party?" Brooke asked as she moseyed over to Rachel. Rachel scoffed. Brooke was acting like her mother.

"I went home," Rachel said.

"Oh, so you didn't go home with that dweeb?" Brooke asked glancing at Mouth. Rachel's eyes widened.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"You went home with that loser after the party, right?" Brooke said.

"Ugh, no," Rachel lied.

"Really, so, you didn't go home with that nerd?" Brooke said as she eyed Rachel suspiciously.

"His name is Mouth, and no, I didn't go home with him," Rachel said putting on a straight face.

"Really? Well, how come Bevin saw you kiss him?" Brooke asked. Brooke placed her hands on her hips/.

"What-"

"Save it Rachel, Bevin has a photo," Brooke snapped.

"It's called Photoshop!" Rachel said. Mouth walked over to them.

"Damn it, Rachel. You lied to me about helping your family. Plus, how could you kiss this loser?!" Brooke hissed. Everyone in the hallway turned their attention to Brooke and Rachel. Rachel turned red.

"Brooke, it was an accident! I needed someone to kiss and he was just there!" Rachel lied. She kissed Mouth because she felt something for him. Wow, had Rachel fallen.

"So, it was an accident and meant nothing?!" Mouth said raged. Rachel looked between Mouth and Brooke.

"Yes," Rachel said softly, glancing at her feet. She painfully watched as Mouth ran off.

"I can't believe you!" Brooke said as she turned around. Rachel grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Brooke, please, I'm sorry," Rachel said. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Yeah, well, so am I," Brooke said as she too, had tears in her eyes.

"What are you saying?" Rachel asked.

"You lied to me. I'm supposed to be your best friend!" Brooke stormed off. Rachel looked around at all the accusing faces. Why did this feel like a bad break up? Oh, wait, that's right, Brooke and her were no longer friends.

"What?!" Rachel hissed as she rushed to the bathroom. There she sat, broken, lonely, and torn. Why, just why, did she have to lie to her? Brooke was her best friend. Oh, and Mouth, why lie to him? Rachel truly did like him but why was it so hard to admit it? There Rachel sat, the broken and the lonely.

* * *

AN: Hope you like it! Reviews keep me going.


	4. Everyone Is The Same!

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Now that I think about it, I kinda understand what Rachel did. Her actions are explained in this chapter. Sorry it's short. The next chapter will be pretty lengthy. Lol.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill! Sadly.

* * *

"Damn it, Rachel. You lied to me about helping your family. Plus, how could you kiss this loser?!" Brooke hissed. Everyone in the hallway turned their attention to Brooke and Rachel. Rachel turned red.

"Brooke, it was an accident! I needed someone to kiss and he was just there!" Rachel lied. She kissed Mouth because she felt something for him. Wow, had Rachel fallen.

"So, it was an accident and meant nothing?!" Mouth said raged. Rachel looked between Mouth and Brooke.

"Yes," Rachel said softly, glancing at her feet. She painfully watched as Mouth ran off.

"I can't believe you!" Brooke said as she turned around. Rachel grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Brooke, please, I'm sorry," Rachel said. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Yeah, well, so am I," Brooke said as she too, had tears in her eyes.

"What are you saying?" Rachel asked.

"You lied to me. I'm supposed to be your best friend!" Brooke stormed off. Rachel looked around at all the accusing faces. Why did this feel like a bad break up? Oh, wait, that's right, Brooke and her were no longer friends.

"What?!" Rachel hissed as she rushed to the bathroom. There she sat, broken, lonely, and torn. Why, just why, did she have to lie to her? Brooke was her best friend. Oh, and Mouth, why lie to him? Rachel truly did like him but why was it so hard to admit it? There Rachel sat, the broken and the lonely.

* * *

Rachel slowly entered the school. She felt everyone's eyes turn to her. She sighed with sadness. Why did she push away the ones she loved? She saw Mouth fidgeting with his locker and walked over to him.

"Mouth," Rachel started. Mouth didn't even turn to look at her. "I'm sorry, but I do like you," Rachel said softly. She wanted to be more with him.

"You only like me when no one's around, right?" Mouth asked.

"Mouth-"

"Okay, why don't we go out and not tell anyone?" Mouth asked as he looked at her.

"Really?" Rachel asked excited. That was easy.

"No, you can't just walk all over people. You know, snap your fingers and have everyone do as you say! You can't treat people like crap because you think you're better than everyone. Well you know what? You're not better than anyone! We are all human beings, we are all the same. We may night have rich daddies, but we are all the same. But, I guess, I was wrong about you. You're just another popular, high-maintence chick, who treats people like crap. I thought we had something, but clearly, I was wrong!" Mouth yelled. Tears filled in his eyes. He quickly rushed down the hall. Rachel banged her head on the locker and sighed.

At lunch, Rachel sat next to Brooke. She needed to make amends.

"Can I help you?" Brooke asked dryly.

"Brooke, I'm sorry," Rachel said. She stared her best friend in the eyes.

"Rachel, I'm sorrys, never fixed anything!" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke, don't yell at me, okay? I know I lied to you. But you have to understand, I really liked Mouth and it scared me. If I had told you, you would have flipped and told everyone, and you know that. I did it because I knew our friendship, wouldn't be the same. You would make me feel awkward with Mouth. You know, because we think we are better than everyone. But, honestly, we are all the same. I guess, I was just too shallow to notice. Brooke, you are my best friend, and if you need me, I will be over at the emo table, wallowing, in self-pity!" Rachel said with a laugh.

"Where do you think you're going?" Brooke asked when Rachel got up.

"To wallow in self-pity," Rachel said. Brooke laughed.

"No, you're eating with me, best buddy," Brooke said. Rachel giggled as she sat next to Brooke.

"Thanks," Rachel said.

"Now, let's talk about how we get you back with Mouth," Brooke said. Rachel smiled.

* * *

AN: YAY! Lol. I just had a random urge to type that! Lol. REVIEW!

Coming up: Will Rachel have Mouth? Or will someone stand in her way?


	5. Who's this Bimbo?

AN: Okay, sorry I haven't updated in awhile

AN: Okay, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have been so busy with my other fics. Besides, I'm on vacation and I haven't been able to write. So, please, bare with me. Lol.

Enjoy, A Plan in Motion

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

* * *

Rachel walked confidently up to her locker with Brooke in tow. They spent all night working on a plan to get Mouth back. Oh, yes, there was no way Rachel was gonna lose him. I mean, Brooke, the mastermind, and Rachel, the improviser, came up with a great plan.

"You ready?" Brooke asked. Rachel smirked.

"I got this," she said boldly.

"Okay, go flunk that math test!" Brooke cheered. Rachel giggled and walked into the math class. She froze. What the heck was that bimbo doing next to Mouth? Ugh, and even worse, she was in my seat.

"Ummm…hi," Rachel greeted. The short girl with long, black hair smiled.

"Hello," she returned the greeting.

"FYI, you're in my seat," Rachel said with a bit of attitude. Mouth glanced at her.

"Does it have your name on it?" she retorted. Rachel gasped. Oh, no, she didn't!

"Listen, that's my seat. I always sit next to Mouth. We help each other," Rachel said.

"Really?! I thought you used him and then brutally got dumped-"

"I, Rachel Gatina, never get dumped! Besides, we weren't even going out," Rachel cleared the rumor.

"And I, Celina Ritchie, don't care for your life story. So, you would have no problem with me sitting here." Rachel's face hardened. Ok, she is getting the beat down of her lifetime.

"Listen, move it or I swear, I am gonna put my foot so far up your-"

"Rachel, just go sit over there!" Mouth yelled coldly. Rachel gasped and sat in the back.

"Hey, Mouth," Rachel said at lunch. The boy ignored her and ate his sandwich. "Mouth, what did you get on your test?"

"A hundred, why?" he inquired. Now, he looked her in the eyes.

"I failed horribly. I think I might need a tutor," Rachel said. A loud, obnoxious laugh came from behind them. Rachel glared.

"Mouth, she's failing because she's trying to get you to talk to her. It's her pathetic attempt to get you back," Celina said crossing her arms.

"No, Rachel's always been bad at math," Mouth spat. Rachel felt humiliated and anger. Why was she being made fun of?

"So, will you help me?" Rachel asked softly.

"Yes," Mouth answered.

"Thanks!" Rachel said and walked off. Part one, complete.

* * *

Brooke opened her locker and poked her head in. Oh, Mouth and Celina were talking.

"Hey, Babe," Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Brooke shushed him.

"Shhhhhh…I'm spyin' on Mouth!" Brooke said. Lucas laughed.

"Why?"

"I'm helping Rachel get Mouth back. But, this girl is like all over him!" Brooke snapped.

"Oh, that's Celina, Mouth's girlfriend!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Say What!" Rachel and Brooke yelped out.

Lucas laughed and whispered, "After you and him fought, he called Celina. They went out but broke-up and were still close. She comforted him and they realized they missed each other's company. So, they are going out."

"What do I do now?!" Rachel whined. Brooke glanced at Celina.

"We destroy her!" Brooke said after moments of thinking.

"Brooke-"

"Don't Brooke me. All is fair in love and war!" Brooke hissed.

"Oh, hell yeah! Operation Destroy Celina!" Rachel declared. Brooke giggled.

* * *

AN: Da DA DAAAAA! Lol.

Coming up: The plan is in motion. But how will this end? Find out next time.


	6. TERMINATED

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Lol. **

**ATTENTION: I have a new brucas fic, The Big C, trust me, you will want to check it out!**

**Summary: Brooke is the outcast of Tree Hill High. She recently found out that she has cancer and hasn't told a soul. What happens when someone she least expected is there for her? BRUCAS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill!**Brooke entered Rachel's room with a large bowl of popcorn. Rachel eyed her.

* * *

"Your brilliant plan is to make me fat?" Rachel asked. Brooke laughed.

"Rachel, you already are fat!" Brooke teased. Rachel glared. "I'm just kidding! No, I'm hungry and I wanted popcorn," Brooke explained.

"Where do you think he took her?" Rachel asked. Brooke laughed.

"Hunny, you are obsessed with him. I don't know, Luke is supposed to find out for us!" Brooke replied.

"Brooke, I don't wanna lose him!" Rachel said softly. Brooke's face fell.

"You're not gonna lose him, Rach," Brooke said confidently.

"How do you know?" Rachel shot back.

"I have a plan!" Brooke announced. Just then, the door opened.

"What kind of plan?" Mrs. Gatina asked. Rachel glared.

"A plan to destroy a little witch!" Rachel informed.

"She take your man?" Mrs. Gatina asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said softly.

"Well, get him back and stop whining," she said as she shut the door. Rachel cringed. She hated her mother.

"So, what's your plan?" Rachel asked changing subject. Brooke smiled devilishly.

"We expose her weaknesses!" Brooke stated simply.

"How will that help me?" Rachel asked.

"You look better and Mouth realizes that she isn't so great!" Brooke explained. Rachel nodded.

"This could work!" Rachel said in realization.

* * *

The next day, Brooke and Rachel were on the lookout for dirt of Celina. Brooke entered the girls' locker room to change for PE. She froze as she heard Celina talking to another girl. Excellent! Brooke hid behind a row of lockers and pulled out her phone. Bye, bye, Celina Ritchie!

Celina leaned toward her friend, "Did you get it?"

"Of course," she replied as she handed Celina a stack of papers. Brooke raised a brow. What was it?

"Thanks, I need to _study_ for the big calculus test. Thanks for getting me the answers!" Celina said.

"Your welcome, thanks for the physics answers!" she replied. Brooke gasped and rushed to find Rachel. She spotted the red head at her locker.

"Rachel!" Brooke yelled. Rachel laughed.

"Yeah," Rachel said as she eyed her friend.

"I got the proof!" Brooke said ecstatically. Rachel smiled. Rachel's mouth practically watered.

"Oh, this is good. What do we do know?" Rachel asked.

"I am gonna go put the tape in his locker," Brooke said.

"But it's on your phone," Rachel said.

"Jimmy put it on a tape!" Brooke said as she ran off.

* * *

Rachel walked out of school and looked for Brooke. A fight caught her eye. Celina was crying. Rachel walked up to them.

"Celina, how could you?" Mouth asked.

"I don't know, I just did! I suck at math and I just wanted to spend some more time with you!" she sobbed.

"Celina, you are a cheater and you lied to me!" Mouth yelled.

"Mouth, I love you!" she said as she ran after him. Rachel felt horrible. She had caused this chaos.

"Wait, Mouth!" Rachel said. Mouth stopped in his tracks. I was the one who put the video in your locker. I was trying to find dirt on her so you would come back to me. But, you see, I was trying to become a different person. But, the truth is, I haven't changed at all. I just wanted you back in my life. Celina deserves you and I'm not gonna stand in your way!" Rachel revealed. Mouth nodded and walked away.

* * *

AN:AGGGGHHH  
Coming up: CAN YOU SAY ROUTH??


	7. Mouth's Choice

AN: Review! I love this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill!

* * *

"Rachel, someone's here!" Brooke announced as she entered Rachel's bedroom. Rachel was miserable ever since Celina, that homewrecker, came into her life. The one guy she ever loved, left her.

Rachel groaned, "It better be Ben or Jerry!"

Brooke giggled, "Even better." Brooke moved aside and Mouth walked in. Rachel's face light up. "I will leave you to alone!" Brooke said as she left.

"Mouth?" Rachel said as she sat up. Mouth walked over to her and sat on a chair and faced her.

"Hey," he said softly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked.

Rachel sat up, "I am thrilled you are here. I-I just thought that you were gonna be with Celina?"

"Come on, Rachel, Celina?" Mouth said with a laugh.

However, Rachel didn't think that this was very funny, "What's going on?"

"Rachel, Celina was a great girl. Honestly, she wasn't you. I realized it wasn't her I wanted, it was you," Mouth revealed. Rachel smiled.

"I am speechless," Rachel said as she couldn't breath.

Mouth leaned in, "Then, don't." With that, he kissed her.

Rachel giggled, "So, does this mean we get to restart?"

"I think it does," Mouth said as he smiled.

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" Brooke asked. Rachel and Mouth raised a brow.

"For what?" they asked in unison.

"Hello, news-fa-lash, this is high school. Beauty," Brooke pointed to Rachel, "and geek—no offense." She pointed to Mouth.

"Thanks for stating the obvious!" Rachel snapped.

"What I mean is, you guys are about to get eaten alive!" Brooke said using hand gestures.

"I think that we can handle it," Mouth said.

"Ok, but, Rachel, if you die, I call dibs on your jewelry!" Brooke said with a laugh.

"Thanks, Brooke," Rachel said uneasily. Brooke felt bad for her friend. The three hadn't even reached the front steps to the school and there was already news spreading.

"Rachel!" a voice called. Brooke and Rachel froze and turned around.

"Oh, hey, Emily!" Rachel and Brooke greeted. Emily Greene, a total—and complete—bitch! Emily always wanted to be Rachel or Brooke.

"So, funny thing I heard today," Emily started.

"Oh?" Rachel said innocently.

"There is some wacky rumor going around about you. According to the rumor, you are dating the geekiest guy in Tree Hill. What's his name? Marvin—"

"Mouth!" Rachel corrected.

Emily laughed, "Agh, so you are dating him?"

"Yes, I am dating him," Rachel said as she stared Emily in the eyes.

"Wow, lowered your standards?" Emily said as everyone around them laughed.

Rachel felt her blood boil, "No, I raised them!"

"Really?" Emily questioned. Rachel nodded.

"You see, the guys we so-called-popular-people are supposed to date, are the jocks and the most popular guy, right? Well, take Brad Pitt, for instance, totally a ladies man and popular to the extreme. He was married to Jennifer Anniston, but he left her for Angelina Jolie. For the sex? Money? Fame? Who the hell knows, bottom line, guys like him hurt ones who love him. Mouth would never hurt me, ever!"

"Rachel—"

"No, wait until I finish, bitch!" Rachel yelled. She was getting this all over with now. "You see, even though you all see Mouth—Marvin—as a geek, he's more than that. Maybe, you would realize that one day, if you would pull your head out of your ass! I mean, get over this shit, all it is, is petty gossip. Who the hell cares?! Mouth is smart, compassionate, and funny. Really, I love Mouth no matter what you—or anyone—may think," Rachel said. Brooke smiled.

"You heard her, hoe!" Brooke said as she stood next to Rachel. Emily gasped. That dream of being the next Rachel or Brooke died.

"By the way, Emily, you know your boyfriend, Eric?" Emily nodded. "He's been shacking up with Mary," Rachel revealed as she and Brooke walked off.

"Damn, you were great, Rachel," Brooke said.

Rachel smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah," Brooke said. "I'm sorry too."

"You didn't do anything, Brooke," Rachel reminded.

"Maybe, but, I'm sorry that we used to be like her!" Brooke said with a giggle.

"Oh, no-no-no, we are hotter than her!" Rachel said.

"You whore!" Brooke teased.

"Bitch!"

"Skank!" Mouth called from behind them. Rachel and Brooke laughed. "I wanted to be part of the name calling."

"Hey!" Rachel said as she kissed him.

"I heard about Emily and you," Mouth said.

Brooke smiled, "Rachel defended you—this time!"

"Hey!" Rachel said as she shoved Brooke. Brooke giggled.

"Thanks!" Mouth said.

"How has it been for you?" Rachel asked concerned.

"I think my popularity status has gone up. I mean, the boys are so jealous. Now, they wanna be my buddy and everyone knows me. Man, is Marvin McFadden getting popular?" Mouth said with a grin.

* * *

AN: ROUTH! YAY!  
Coming up: surprise


	8. Our Very First Date

AN: I'm so sorry, I had massive writers block but now, I'm bringing—no not sexy back—beauty and the geek back! YEAH!

Knock knock.

Rachel smiled as she walked over to the door. She opened it and laughed, "Hello, Marvin."

Mouth cringed, "Please, call me Mouth."

"Awww, Marvin doesn't like his name?" Rachel teased. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulders. She screamed and kicked her legs. "Hey!"

He threw her gently on the couch. She laughed as he began to tickle her sides.

"Ok, Mouth it is!" she screamed through the laughs. But he didn't stop. "Mouth, I am going to pee!"

"Are you wearing a diaper?" he asked seriously.

Rachel shook her head, "What am I, fifty with a prosthetic hip?"

"No, you are seventeen and absolutely beautiful," he corrected. Rachel smiled as she sat up and kissed him. Mouth was still nervous about the whole kissing thing; Rachel had a lot more experience than he had.

"I'm sorry, if it sucks. I have never kissed anyone before," Mouth apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

Rachel giggled, "It was perfect, honey."

"Good, I'm glad," he said. There was an awkward silence.

"So why did you come over here?"

"You don't want me to come over here?" Mouth said as he pretended to cry.

"You are always welcome, I just thought maybe there was a reason behind it?" she corrected her sentence. Mouth was so adorable.

"Well, I did have a secret motive. I was going to ask if you would like to go on a date with me?" he asked.

Rachel grinned, "Absolutely!"

"Okay, I will pick you up at six and just wear something nice," he said as he walked towards the door. Rachel followed him slowly.

"Where are you going so fast?"

Mouth kissed her on the cheek, "I have a lot to do in order to get ready. This is our first date and I want it to be special."

Rachel cooed as he left. She had to call Brooke pronto! Rachel had never had a boy take her to a movie unless she was going to get some action. This was different; she wasn't going to have meaningless sex with Mouth. She was just going to take it slow, and this was a new frontier for her.

The door bell rang just as Rachel had the phone in her hand. "Come in," she called.

"Listen, hoe, I could have been a robber!" Brooke joked. Rachel was too happy to retort a bitchy comment.

"Yeah-yeah-yeah! Brooke, Ohmigosh, sit down!" Rachel said as she patted the seat next to her on the couch.

"What's the emergency?" she asked with a laugh. Rachel was acting so different.

"Mouth came over and is taking me on our first date!" Rachel revealed. Brooke's eyes widened.

"Shut up!" she exclaimed.

Rachel laughed, "I have three hours to get ready, and can you help me?"

Brooke nodded, "Of course, what kind of look are you going for?"

"He didn't tell me. Just to wear something nice, that's all he said," Rachel informed her friend as they walked into Rachel's bedroom.

"What about dark jeans and a nice t-shirt?" Brooke suggested.

Rachel pulled out a red sweater and a rose printed scarf, "What about this top?"

"Perfect!" Brooke said as she plugged in the curling iron.

"I'm going to get dressed in the bathroom," Rachel informed.

"Hurry," Brooke said. She was happy for Rachel. She and Lucas never did anything romantic. He had been distant lately and that bothered Brooke. She loved him, shocking; she had found the perfect guy.

Rachel looked gorgeous as she stepped out of the small bathroom, "How do I look?"

"Almost as good as me," Brooke said with a giggle.

"As if whore," Rachel said as she sat down at the vanity.

Brooke began to curl her hair, "I'm so happy for you Rachel."

"Thanks. How are you and Lucas?" she asked.

Brooke sighed, "He seems more distant and I just don't know what I did. I wanted to hang out tonight but he had to help Karen, I guess…"

"Why don't you go over there and surprise him?" Rachel suggested. Brooke smiled.

"Yeah, maybe," Brooke said. She was getting depressed the more she talked about Lucas.

"Well, thanks for helping me out, Brooke," Rachel said as she gave her hair one last flip. Brooke smiled. Mouth honked the horn.

"Well, I expect a phone call when it's over," Brooke demanded as they got outside of her house. Rachel nodded as she hopped in Mouth's car.

"Wow. You look amazing," Mouth said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So, where are we going?" Rachel asked nosily.

Mouth shook his head, "No, it is a surprise, Rach."

Rachel smiled, "Are we going to the beach?" Mouth didn't answer. "Mouth you pulled into the street that only leads to the beach."

He parked and looked at her for a brief second, "Come on, I don't want it to…"

"To what?" she asked as she got out of the car and followed him. She gasped. Mouth had laid out a blanket, candles, and a picnic basket.

"Our food to get cold," Mouth finished. Rachel grinned.

"I love this!" Rachel said as she sat down on the blanket. "What's for dinner?"

Mouth chuckled as he sat next to her, "Lobster and shrimp."

"Wow, how nice," Rachel said as he handed her a plate.

"I wanted everything to be perfect-"

"It is," she added.

"And show you that this is how a true man treats a lady."

Rachel smiled. It was official; she was never going to let him go.

Brooke walked the steps to Lucas' door. She was about to knock when she heard a moan. Her heart stopped and she began to shake. She bent down and grabbed the spare key from under the flowerpot. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Oh my gosh!" Brooke yelled.

AN: please don't review about my lack of a much delayed update. I am really sorry, please forgive me. REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE SOON PROMISE! (:

Coming up next: more routh cuteness and Brucas drama.


	9. One Door Closes and One Opens

Brooke walked the steps to Lucas' door. She was about to knock when she heard a moan. Her heart stopped and she began to shake. She bent down and grabbed the spare key from under the flowerpot. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Oh my gosh!" Brooke yelled. Lucas jumped as he turned to face his girlfriend. Brooke's heart stopped when she saw he was watching Titanic.

"What the hell, Brooke?" he snapped.

"I heard a moan and I thought….I thought…" she couldn't get the words out.

"You thought what?"

"That you were cheating on me!" she said softly as she walked over to him and sat on his bed.

He scoffed, "Why would I do that to you?"

"Lucas, you have been distant with me, lately," she said barely above a whisper. She turned to face the television and smiled. "So, you are watching Titanic…"

He nodded, "Just decided to see what all the fuss is about."

"I love this movie," she repeated. It was awkward and there was tension in the air. Her hazel eyes met with his electric blue eyes. She sighed, "Lucas, why have you been distant from me?"

"Brooke, let's just watch Titanic and have a good time, ok?" he pleaded. Brooke's heart sank. He was avoiding the question.

She shook her head, "Tell me!"

"Brooke, please," he begged.

"Lucas, no, this has been killing me! Now, you tell me where you have been and why you have been away from me!" Brooke demanded as she stood up from the bed. He wasn't going to cause her heartache anymore.

"My mom doesn't think that it's a good idea if we go out," he said softly. Brooke's heart sank and she shed a tear.

"But your mom seems like she likes me!" Brooke said as she tried to make sense of what she said.

"Yeah, but she doesn't think that you are the girl that I am supposed to end up with," he corrected. Brooke felt like she had been slapped in the face.

"Why the fuck not?!" she cursed. Her blood was boiling. Lucas sighed and walked over to her.

"Let's just forget it, ok? I don't want you to get all worked up," he said. Brooke shoved him away from her.

"Tell me!" she yelled.

"Hold it down, Brooke!" he snapped. His mom was sleeping and he wasn't supposed to have a girl in his room, especially, Brooke.

"Sorry," she apologized in a whisper.

"My mom thinks that you are too high-maintenance, you only care about designers, you only care about yourself and your rank in school. She thinks that you are a bad influence and I shouldn't be hanging out with you," Lucas explained slowly. It was hard for him to tell her this, he didn't want to hurt her.

"Wow!" she huffed as she grabbed her purse and put on her coat. She walked towards the door. "You have been staying away from me cause mommy said so?!"

"Brooke—"

"You didn't even defend me or tell her to bad I love Brooke and you can't keep me from her! Instead, you are all okay mommy I will stay away from psycho-bitch, Brooke!" she hissed.

"I'm sorry!"

"No, I don't want your apology. We are done, Lucas. I love you but obviously you don't love me the way I thought that you would!" Brooke said as she slammed the door. She rushed to her car and began to sob.

* * *

Rachel rolled over and smiled. Finally, the dreams of Hollywood heartthrobs had subsided and dreams of Mouth occurred. She swung her feet over the side of the bed and grabbed her phone.

_Seventeen missed calls._

Rachel quickly dialed Brooke's number. _What had happened?_

"_Hello."_

"Brookie, what's wrong?"

"_I dumped Lucas…."_

Rachel gasped, "Oh, Hun, come over and we can talk about it, ok?"

"_Can you open your door for me? I've been sitting here waiting for Sleeping Beauty to wake-up for hours!" Brooke said with a laugh._

"Damn that bitch!" Rachel said with a giggle as she hung up and opened her front door. Rachel's heart sank. Brooke was wearing sweats and her make-up was ruined from crying.

"Thanks," Brooke said as she sat down on the couch. Rachel followed her friend.

"What happened?"

"Lucas told me his mom didn't want me to see him. So, he listened like a jerk and I dumped him," Brooke explained.

Rachel hugged her friend, "It's okay, dear."

"I know it just stings," Brooke said softly.

"Well, when you are ready, we will do some detox!" Rachel said with a smile.

"Oh, can we start tonight?" Brooke said with a smile.

"Sure. There's a college party tonight," Rachel informed with a grin. Brooke smiled.

"Let's see who I end up with tonight," Brooke said with a wink. Rachel laughed.

Coming up: College party problems. Routh have a fight. Brooke ends up tipsy with a new boy. Lucas finds out about the party. Something happens at the party that will be the talk of Tree Hill High.


	10. A Night To Remeber prt 1

It had been a while since Brooke and Rachel hit the clubs and the college party scene. Tonight, however, is an exception. Detox. Rachel and Brooke call it.

Rachel smiled as she looked at her friend in a skin tight, red mini dress, "Aw, Davis, you almost don't look like a pig wrapped in a blanked!"

Brooke scoffed, "Yeah, and that shirt makes you scream easy!"

"Thanks, hoe!" Rachel said with a triumphant smile. Suddenly, that smile faded and she sighed. No longer could she dress like a slut nor act like one. She has a boyfriend—a good one and she didn't want to lose him.

Brooke giggled, "Tonight is going to be like all the other good days!"

Rachel frowned, "I hope not, if I end up with another guy, I'm dead!"

"More fun for me!" Brooke said as she grabbed her purse. She took one more final look in the mirror before meeting Rachel by the front door. "Does Mouth know?"

The doorbell rang and they practically jumped out of their skin. Rachel opened the door to see a very angry Mouth.

"Speak of the devil," Brooke muttered.

Rachel's face lite up, "Come in."

Mouth entered the house and Lucas, revealed himself from behind Mouth, walked in too. Brooke groaned. They were gonna hear it.

"Where are you going, babe?" Mouth asked her.

Rachel kissed him on the cheek, "A party?"

"Where?" Mouth asked.

"At Tree Hill University?" Rachel said reluctantly. Was he coming too?

"You are not in college. Why are you going?" he asked after a moment.

"What are you my mother?" she snapped. She didn't have a mother her whole life, why start now?

Mouth exhaled sharply, obviously hurt, "I am just concerned! I don't want to hear about you being on some other guy or drinking!"

Brooke's eyes widened, "I left my lip gloss in your room, and I'm going to go look for it!"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, me too!"

The two rushed into Rachel's room. They knew it was going to be ugly.

"Mouth, I am going because Brooke needs a night like this! Lucas hurt her and they aren't together. She is going to be with a guy, not me. I can, and probably will, have a couple drinks. I will not get drunk!" Rachel said. She was surprised she was explaining herself to a guy.

Mouth shook his head, "I don't want you to go! Oh, and no drinking!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to do anything, Mouth! Do you not understand me?!"

Mouth laughed, "I know what you used to do at these parties and come on, no drinking!"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Mouth? Huh? I know what you used to do?! Wow, that's harsh!" Rachel said as she put on her jacket.

Mouth sighed, "I didn't mean to start a fight or hurt you, babe."

"Whatever. I'll do whatever I want to!" Rachel said as she opened the front door. "Let's go, Brookie!"

Brooke and Lucas soon appeared and quickly, followed Rachel out of her house. Rachel and Brooke hopped in Rachel's car.

"So, I'm surprised you weren't making out with Scott," Rachel said as she faced her friend.

Brooke sighed, "Nope. I can't fall back into that trap. He was giving me the whole speech though, real cute!"

"Oh, you got that too?" Rachel whined. She, like Brooke, hated when people told her what to do.

Brooke nodded, "He's like I know you still love me. Go have fun, but don't do anything stupid!"

"Wow. Mouth is going to blow up my phone I bet, you watch," Rachel hissed. She was annoyed. She really liked him but old habits are hard to break, right?

* * *

Today was not like every other day, the party was packed. Loud, party music blared through every room. Rachel and Brooke smiled as they spotted booze. They walked over to the guy with the drinks. Wow, they had a student who can bartend.

"What will it be sexy mamas?" he asked as he eyed them up and down. They smiled.

"Tequila shot," Rachel said.

"Ugh, Budweiser?" Brooke asked.

The guy nodded and went to mix their drinks. Brooke wanted whatever would take the pain away. Lucas was right, she did still love him, but she was going to party like she normally would. Beer was going to save her from the pain.

Rachel, however, could hold her own. Tequila shots didn't faze her that much after freshman year. Now, she was used to it. She was going to keep her promise of not being drunk.

"See anything?" Rachel asked. Brooke shook her head. She wanted Lucas. Anyone that looked like him was her salvation. "I feel you."

"You see anything?" Brooke asked.

Rachel nodded, "There is a guy over there in a polo shirt."

Brooke scanned the crowd and smiled. The guy in the polo was super cute, but not her type. He was tan and had gelled black hair.

"You can look but not touch," Brooke reminded as she chugged her beer. She didn't care anymore. She was determined to find someone to make her forget. The 'guy in the polo shirt,' walked over to Brooke and Rachel.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked Rachel.

"Yeah, thanks," she said. Her glass was half empty anyways. No harm.

Brooke smiled, "Well, I'll meet you in two hours at your car?"

Rachel nodded, "Ok."

* * *

The next day at school, Rachel had the world's biggest head ache. That one little drink turned into twelve little drinks. She groaned. She walked over to her best friend.

"I didn't see you last night," Rachel said.

Brooke averted her eyes to the floor, "Oh, yeah I had a ride home."

"Me too, my car's still there," Rachel said. Brooke smiled as she wrapped her arm around Rachel's.

"There you guys are!" Bevin said winded. Brooke and Rachel eyed her suspiciously.

"Here we are?" Rachel said.

"Did you guys see it yet?" she asked as she pulled out her blackberry.

"See what?" Brooke asked.

Bevin turned the phone so they could see. They gasped. There was a picture of Rachel flashing the camera and the polo guy was giving thumbs up.

Rachel's eyes widened, "Oh, shit!"

Brooke giggled, "Nice rack, slut!"

Rachel shoved her playfully, "I'm so dead."

"Hey gorgeous," Nathan said as he walked up to Brooke.

Brooke's heart stopped, she remembered Nathan from the party, but not how she remembered him.

She took a deep breath, "What happened at the party?"

Nathan smiled, "You don't remember?"

Brooke glared, "Nathan, come on, please…"

"You're a good kisser," Nathan said. He patted her on the shoulder and walked off. Brooke turned to Rachel and smacked her head. They froze as they saw Mouth and Lucas approach them.

COMING UP: what really happened at the party? Nathan and the polo guy aren't gone yet.


	11. a night to remember prt 2

AN: sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy the chapter. : ) i will update later this week. it's already written. or maybe faster if i get some good reviews : )

* * *

"Did you guys see it yet?" she asked as she pulled out her blackberry.

"See what?" Brooke asked.

Bevin turned the phone so they could see. They gasped. There was a picture of Rachel flashing the camera and the polo guy was giving thumbs up.

Rachel's eyes widened, "Oh, shit!"

Brooke giggled, "Nice rack, slut!"

Rachel shoved her playfully, "I'm so dead."

"Hey gorgeous," Nathan said as he walked up to Brooke.

Brooke's heart stopped, she remembered Nathan from the party, but not how she remembered him.

She took a deep breath, "What happened at the party?"

Nathan smiled, "You don't remember?"

Brooke glared, "Nathan, come on, please…"

"You're a good kisser," Nathan said. He patted her on the shoulder and walked off. Brooke turned to Rachel and smacked her head. They froze as they saw Mouth and Lucas approach them.

Mouth furrowed his brows, "Anything you wanna tell me, Rachel?"

Lucas crossed his arms, "Yeah, anything you wanna tell me, Brooke?"

"What are we being interrogated?" Rachel said with a laugh. They didn't flinch. Rachel sighed, "It was a joke"

"Well, this isn't very funny!" Mouth snapped. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"If you wanna say something, say it!" she hissed.

Mouth sighed, "What happened to I won't drink?"

"I had one drink-"

"Rach-"

"Okay. Okay! I had one drink that turned into twelve little shots…" Rachel said as she averted her eyes to the floor.

"Well, that was stupid. You took a picture flashing your chest!" Mouth said.

Rachel rolled her eyes, as if she didn't know, "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Rachel, are you kidding me? You lied to me and broke a promise to me. Now, everyone at school is going to see your breasts!" Mouth yelled.

"Back off, Mouth. It was an accident and she doesn't need to yell at her for her mistake!" Brooke said defending Rachel. He was going too far.

"Mouth, I am so sorry, ok?" Rachel said.

Mouth shook his head, "I guess…but who is that guy?"

Rachel shrugged, "I have no clue!"

"So, how was Nathan?" Lucas spat.

Brooke raised a brow, "What are you talking about?"

"I know you slept with him!" he yelled.

"Actually, I didn't! Thank you very much. We just made out I guess? But that was all because of the alcohol," Brooke said as she placed a hand on her hip.

Lucas' face softened, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Brooke lied. She wasn't positive but she didn't want to fight. Lucas smiled. It worked.

"Good."

"Well, we will see you later," Lucas said as he placed his hands on Brooke's back. He led her away from Rachel and Mouth.

* * *

Rachel walked up the steps to her house. She entered the house and stopped dead in her tracks. It smelt like bacon. She jumped as she heard a man groan. "Hello?"

"Hey!"

Rachel felt her heartbeat fast. She gasped as she saw polo guy in her kitchen. What was he doing here? "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled, "Cooking bacon!"

Rachel eyed him strangely, "Why are you making bacon in my house?"

"You mean, our house!" he corrected her. "Oh, and you told me it was your guilty pleasure."

"I'm pretty sure it is my house!" Rachel yelled. He deadpanned.

"Sweety, where is your ring?" he asked. Was this guy crazy?

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked growing impatient.

"We got engaged last night and we are gonna be married in Italy soon," he informed her.

Rachel exhaled sharply, "I'm confused."

He kissed her on the cheek, "Last night we were just talking and drinking. You told me you always wanted to go to Italy. I told you that I am from there but I can't return till I get married. My parents kicked me out. One thing led to another and we got engaged. Oh, and I told you that my dad was a fashion designer and could let you model for him."

Rachel smiled, "Really, I could be a supermodel?!"

He laughed, "Of course, baby, anything for you!"

Rachel smiled. Suddenly, she was snapped back into reality. What about Mouth? She loved him but this was big!

* * *

COMING UP: what really happened at the party? Nathan and the polo guy aren't gone yet. trust mee .


	12. chapter 12

Rachel walked out of her bedroom and found her "fiancé" in the kitchen cooking again. This time it was a huge breakfast.

"Hey, my love," he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

It was almost surreal for Rachel to be living with this guy that she didn't even know.

"What is your name?" Rachel asked. She hadn't remembered after all the alcohol.

"Antonio," he said sweetly. He placed the food in front of her. Rachel jumped as the phone rang.

"I'll get it."

Rachel hopped up and grabbed the phone from off the wall, "Hello?" A loud voice started talking to her in a different language, "Antonio?"

"Momma!" he said happily. Rachel raised a brow at him. She ate her waffle and wondered what to do. She could be a model.

Rachel made her way into her room. There was a box on the floor that she hadn't noticed before. Antonio had placed everything of Mouth's in the box. Rachel sighed. She knew that this was all so wrong but this was her dream and could he really get her in?

Antonio made his way over to her. he was perfectly chiseled, tan, ripped, and gorgeous. Rachel shook her head. She had to stop thinking about him.

"Baby?"

Rachel smiled at him, "Yes, Antonio?"

"My family is coming down in two days to meet you. My dad is going to do a photo shoot with you and then interview you. So, we need to start learning things about each other." Antonio said.

The door opened and Rachel's heart raced. Antonio stood in front of me. mouth appeared and gasped.

"What the hell—"

Antonio pulled his fist back and punched Mouth, "I'm going to call the cops."

Rachel screamed, "Antonio, no, he is a friend."

Antonio smiled, "Oh, sorry."

Mouth held his cheek, "What is going on here!"

"We were having breakfast," Antonio said. Rachel rolled her eyes. She really wished he would just disappear right now.

"Antonio, can you give us a minute, please?" Rachel squeaked out. Antonio smiled and retreated from the room.

"Rachel…"

"Well, I guess I got engaged to Antonio at the party when we were drinking."

"Call it off!" Mouth roared.

Rachel gave a small smile, "His dad is an Italian designer and he is looking for a model."

Mouth scoffed, "Really?"

"Yeah, and the only way Antonio can go back to Italy is if he gets married," Rachel explained.

"Well, you don't even know him," Mouth hissed.

"Mouth, please, be happy for me!" Rachel begged.

"Be happy for you?! You are engaged to someone else and I love you! He doesn't love you and he could be a fake!" Mouth yelled.

Rachel's eyes watered, "He is not a fake I looked up his dad, Mouth. It is legit."

Mouth groaned, "So you are going to pick him over me!"

Rachel sighed this wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Brooke opened the door after she heard a knock. It was Nathan. "Hey, Nate?"

Nathan gave her a small smirk, "Hey, can we talk?"

Brooke nodded and followed him to her living room. She took a seat and stared at him intently.

"I think you should know that we had sex," Nathan said bluntly.

Brooke's eyes widened and her heart stopped beating. "What!"

Nathan nodded, "I woke up and I got dressed. I helped you get dressed. You were still a little messed up.

"Oh, thanks," Brooke said.

They stared at each other, unable to speak.

"Well, I'm going to go," Nathan said.

Brooke sighed, "Were we safe?"

"I think so," Nathan said as he walked out of the house. Brooke cringed. What was she going to do?


	13. Dinner Interrupted

_**AN: Sorry, I had a private matter to deal with this past few weeks. Sorry for the delay. **_

_**I wrote a lot so enjoy. (:**_

Brooke walked to school feeling like she was carrying the weight of a two hundred pound man. She sighed as she saw Lucas. She had to tell him what really happened, even though they had broken up, it was still right.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

She looked at her hands, "Lucas, can we talk?"

He nodded, "Sure."

He followed her to a vacant picnic table and sat down next to her.

She exhaled sharply, "I don't know how to say this…"

"What happened?" he asked with a sigh.

She ran her fingers through her hair, "I had drunken sex with Nathan."

Lucas glared at her, "Really!"

Brooke sighed, "Yes, but we were broken up and I didn't know what to do so I drank. It just all happened so fast—one drink turned into seven. I don't even remember sleeping with him. I'm so sorry."

"You just can't keep your legs closed, can you?" he snapped. His words were like acid cutting into her. She flinched and watched as he walked away from her. _This was going to be a great day__._

**

* * *

**

Rachel wrapped her fingers on the kitchen counter while staring at the phone. She couldn't focus on anything but that stupid phone call. The call from Antonio's father that said he liked her portfolio. She sighed.

"Good morning!" Antonio said as he entered the room. Rachel smiled at him. "No school?"

"I'm not going," she said as she stood up from her seat.

"Well, my parents are on a plane now and will be here tonight for dinner so I need to start cooking," Antonio said as he preheated the oven. He turned to Rachel, "By the way, he liked your portfolio."

Rachel gasped, "What!"

He grinned, "He liked it a lot and can't wait to meet you and do a test shoot."

Rachel rushed over and hugged him. She couldn't contain her excitement.

"Do you think I have time to go to the mall and get a new outfit?" Rachel asked quickly. Antonio nodded. She smiled, "I'll be back!"

She hoped in her car. She was going to be a model, her dream! She had to pull Brooke out of school to help her get ready. She sighed. She hoped that she didn't run into Mouth. She knew that he was upset with her, but he didn't understand; this could be her big break. She wasn't going to marry him and she was going to make sure he knew that.

She pulled into the parking lot and waited for Brooke to run over. She smiled as she saw her friend run to the car.

"Hey," Rachel said with a laugh as Brooke sat in the passenger seat.

"Drive!" Brooke yelled. She laughed, "So, what are you thinking about wearing?"

"Dress, cardigan, high heels, and a few pieces of jewelry…" Rachel listed.

Brooke giggled, "That's awesome!"

"Yeah, I am so excited. This could be the big deal for me, you know?" Rachel asked.

Brooke nodded her head, "Yes ma'am. I just hope Mouth realizes that."

"All he thinks about is me being engaged to Antonio! But, we don't act like we are engaged. I don't even think he wants to be. I just think that he wants to get out of here and go home," Rachel said.

Brooke shrugged, "Well, I told Lucas that I slept with Nathan. He was not a happy camper…."

Rachel gave her friend a small smile, "I'm sorry, dear. You two were broken up though."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, oh well, I love him but I don't think that we will ever be ok."

Rachel sighed, "I feel your pain. Mouth probably isn't going to forgive me or ever be ok with this. If I get the job, I go to Italy!"

"Italy!"

"Yeah, so I'd have to leave after graduation and that's in a couple weeks!" Rachel explained.

Brooke frowned, "Well, I am just gonna have to visit you!"

"Yes. I will make enough to see you too, my dear," Rachel reminded as they entered the mall.

Brooke sighed, "We have to get prom dresses don't we?"

Rachel groaned, "That we do. It's next week!"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "We should just go together and forget boys!"

"Like that would happen?" Rachel asked with a laugh.

Brooke joined in on the laughter, "Not at all."

Rachel held up a ruby red tube top, "What about this?"

Brooke nodded, "With a white cardigan, perfect."

Rachel giggled, "Thank you, my fashion designer skank."

"You're welcome—crabby bitch," Brooke responded. They began to laugh and they turned around and jumped. Nathan was there.

"Did you really just call her a, 'crabby bitch?" Nathan asked perplexed.

Brooke nodded, "Yes, what are you doing here?"

Nathan shrugged, "I saw you guys here and I was just coming over to talk to you."

"Oh, look, panty sales!" Rachel said quickly as she walked away quickly.

Brooke stifled a laugh, "Yes?"

"You told Lucas…"

"Yeah?" Brooke said still wondering what he wanted.

"Well, I think he's really done," Nathan said softly.

Brooke eyes watered, "What do you mean?"

"He walked into the locker room and started yelling at me! Basically he said that I could have you and he didn't want you because you are too much for him," Nathan said quickly. He didn't want to hurt Brooke.

There it was the pain in her stomach, "He said that!"

"Pretty much…I just thought you should hear it from me and not the school…" Nathan said.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "What a jerk!"

Nathan chuckled, "I'm here for you, ok?"

"Ummm…ok…." Brooke said softly.

Brooke and Nathan had been friends for a while but never talking friends. They had a thing and it ended on her terms. She still had a soft spot for Nathan, he would never hurt her.

"If you need some arm candy for prom, I'm available," Nathan said with a wink.

Brooke shoved him playfully, "Get outta here!"

He threw his hands up in defense. "Ok! OK!"

She giggled as he left the store. This had been such a weird day. What could happen now?

**

* * *

**

Rachel entered her house very slowly incase his parents were there. She smiled as it was only him in the kitchen. It smelt amazing.

"What did you get?" Antonio asked as he flung a towel over his shoulder.

Rachel giggled, "An outfit for today and a prom dress for next week."

Antonio smiled, "Perfect. Go change. They will be here any minute."

Rachel nodded and rushed to her bedroom. She tossed on her top, slid on her jeans, put on her black pumps and cardigan. She sprayed herself with Chanel perfume. Maybe this would score her brownie points?

A knock on the door made her heart stop. She took a deep breath and walked over to the door with Antonio.

"Mamma!" he yelled in excitement. His mom was a skinny, tiny woman. She was gorgeous! Rachel instantly felt jealous. She wanted to be her age and look like that!

"Papa!" he said as he hugged his dad. His dad was tall, a little bigger, and had curly black hair, just like Antonio.

"This is Rachel," Antonio introduced.

"Ahh! She's gorgeous!" his mother said as she gave Rachel a hug.

"Are you kidding? You are beautiful!" Rachel replied.

His mother laughed, "She's a keeper."

"You are going to photograph wonderfully!" his father cheered. She smiled.

"Well, let's eat before the food gets cold!" Antonio said. They took their seats at the table.

"So, where are your parents?" his father asked.

"Anywhere but here…They travel a lot and they didn't want me to go with them," Rachel said.

His mother frowned, "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be," Rachel said with a smile.

"How do you feel about Italy to model? I mean, you might have to move around a lot," he said.

"To be blunt, sir, I could live in the African desert to model! I would live anywhere to live my dream!" Rachel said. Everyone laughed.

"Hopefully, she won't get mauled by a tiger!" Antonio said with a laugh.

"Or a giraffe!" his mother added.

"She could be a Tarzan woman—Jane!" his father commented.

"That'd be a cool shoot!" Rachel said. "Just not getting mauled…"

"Antonio I love this pasta!" his mother said.

"He's a very good cook!" Rachel commented.

"How soon could you leave?" he asked.

"Well, sir—"

"Call me Frank."

"Well, Frank, I have graduation in two weeks," Rachel said.

"So after graduation, you can leave?" he asked.

"Yes, I can leave!" Rachel said with a giggle.

He pulled out a stack of papers from his bag, "Well, we just need a few signatures and information."

Rachel's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh—thank—"

"Hold on one minute!" A voice boomed. It was Mouth. Rachel furrowed her brows. She really needed to take the key away!

"Marvin!" Rachel snapped.

He walked over to them, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but they really aren't dating. She just got engaged to him when she was drunk! Yes, she is a heavy drinker! Do you want a drinker as a model? She barely goes to school, has decent grades, do you really want someone this irresponsible?"

AN:Review (:


End file.
